Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air condition and lamp control system based on a light sensing of a vehicle controlling a cooling and heating air condition and an auto light of a lamp according to an irradiation amount of solar light using one light sensor.
Description of Related Art
A vehicle is provided with an air condition system providing a pleasant environment to passengers by adjusting temperature of interior air of the vehicle depending on an outside temperature condition and allowing a driver to safely drive the vehicle by securing a clear view of the driver when a frost of a window is generated.
In recent, the air condition system creates more pleasant environment for the passengers by adjusting interior temperature of the vehicle, according to an amount of solar radiation as well as the outside temperature and frost generation condition. That is, the vehicle includes a solar light sensor sensing the amount of solar radiation and the interior temperature is compensated by adjusting a discharging airflow and discharging temperature of an air conditioner in a direction in which light is irradiated so that the interior temperature of a specific seat is not changed depending on the direction in which the solar light is irradiated.
Meanwhile, the vehicle includes an auto light system that automatically turns on or off the lamp by recognizing surrounding brightness. The auto light system controls an operation of a head lamp according to an output value of an auto light sensor detecting brightness around the vehicle.
As such, the air condition system and the auto light system are controlled according to the amount of irradiation of light. To this end, the air condition system and the auto light system should include a solar light sensor for the air condition system and an auto light sensor for an auto light, respectively. Particularly, in the case of the air condition system, when a large amount of radiation of light so as to influence an interior temperature change is incident, an air conditioner is driven, and in the case of the auto light system, when the amount of irradiation so as to distinguish day and night is incident, the auto light is driven.
As such, according to the related art, since the solar light sensor for the air condition system and the auto light sensor for the auto light system should be each provided, costs are increased due to an addition of the sensor and a separate control condition according to each system is required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.